Alice Kingsley
- Forms = - C = - W = - H = }}}} }}Alice Kingsley was a young girl who didn't fit in to a peaceful world. Addicentally falling into the Were-World, she is taken and subjected by the Baron's experimentation to become the Utlimate Warrior by being infected with all natural ways (Lycan Virus combined with Rabbit DNA and the Hyde Formula), she becomes the first of a new species: an Omni-Were. She also becomes the unofficial leader of The White Rebels. Characteristics *'Name': Alice Kingsley *'Codename/Aliases': The White Knight *'Age': 16 (17 after a year jump) *'Hair': Blonde (white in Wererabbit form and Hyde form) *'Eyes': blue (red in wererabbit form, Yellow in Hyde Form) *'Likes': Daydreaming, flight, flowers, explorations, tea, cats, stories with pictures, things that make sense, being tiny and gigantic, being a humanoid rabbit, Riley Blake (love interest), Jane Daring (best friend) *'Dislikes': Judgement, rudeness, being scolded, being gigantic (at times when it's inconvenient), too much nonsense, getting lost, the Red and Black Queens *'Family': Parents (unknown), Aunt (mentioned), Dinah (formerly a pet, now her sister) Appearance Human Alice, before her transformation, was a young lady of sixteen Caucasian british, with a slender frame with an A-Cup chest, slim waist and average looks. Her British attire was a blue dress with a white apron, white cuffs on puffy blue short sleeves, white pantyhose and black mary jane shoes. After a year and her experimentation, she has remained the same due to the experiments, but her body has developed. Her skin is clear with her hair flowing out without a black headband. Her chest has been pushed into a B-Cup, thin waist, long legs, and a firm buttocks. Her attire while in the Think Tank is a straight jacket with the number 1408 stamped on the left breast, and the straight jacket slouching barely covering her right shoulder. After her escape, she is given a new wardrobe by Riley Blake. The outfit is a blue one-piece leotard with a turtleneck, with blue straps that cross on her shoulders and on her back. She wears arm warmers that go to her shoulders and are fingerless, with white straps and buckles on the shoulders and wrists. she also has leg warmers that go up to her upper thigh, and that don't cover her toes and ankles, but have white straps and buckles on the thighs, underneath the knees, ankles, and have white toe spats and ankle guards. She has a white belt that is strapped around her waist with another one attached to the right side but dangles on the left, with a blue white slit skirt with white trip that covers her right leg but leaves her left open. Behind on the tail of her back is a white bow with the ribbon ends going down to her ankles. Were-Rabbit Giant, Shrunk, and Hyde Forms Background Born from a wealthy family, Alice Kingsley grew up in a safe, secure environment and was showered with all the material possessions she desired. However, she was bored, and only found entertainment from old novels, using them as a way to escape reality. However, what she didn't realize was that her escapes... would one day kidnap her. Later in life, at the age of 16, she was betrothed to a rich, elderly man of 32, named Lewis Dodson. Finding life as a trophy wife stagnant and imprisoning as her life was chosen for her, until on the night before the wedding, she spotted an anthropormorphic rabbit running through the gardens. Dressed and ready, she chased after the rabbit. Filled with curiosity over what a rabbit could be late for, Alice hurried after him taking Dinah with her, begging the rabbit to wait. She followed the rabbit, until an earthquake shook the area around her, creating a human-sized rabbit hole, and she tumbled end over end down an endless black hole along with Dinah. Her dress caught her fall like a parachute and after floating past assorted household objects such as chairs and pictures aloft in the hole, she landed safely at the bottom. She continued her pursuit of the rabbit to a round, cavernous room with doors on all sides. They opened the one door, as they entered a whole new… and strange world. The world was full of dragons, monsters, and human beings that could transform at will into different beings. However, she was soon apprehended by soldiers of the Black Queen’s army, and she and Dinah were discovered to be Oysters: Humans and animals with no metamorphic capabilities. Both were taken and escorted through processing. And by processing, it meant the two were rounded up separately into hover cage buses, taken to a black derelict factory known as the Think Tank. There, Alice was among others that were taken to this world: Jane Darnings and her siblings, a young boy named Mowgli and his friends, and others as well. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Alice, who was pushed to the point of her mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Alice was barely alive and conscious, unaged, on the floor naked and curled up. However, one of the grates above her opened up, as a humanoid Dinah had come to get her out of there. Once outside, she changed rather painfully, as her body was tearing itself apart while trying to deal with two strains of werecreatrues. Feeling that death would soon be upon her, she broke free under the full moon, praying her life would end and all the pain would go away. Finally, the strains settled down, as she started to change, transforming into a white Wererabbit. She was a bit shocked at it all, but then suddenly on instinct, she shifted from the Wererabbit form, into a blue skinned-white haired She-Hulk version of herself. She ran free, enjoying this kind of strength, but then suddenly, she shrank to the size of a penny, and then grew to the size of a skyscraper, all while in her blue skinned white-haired form. Realizing the scope of this, she returned back to Dinah, who was then accompanied by a boy and a humanoid she-rat, along with the same white rabbit that led her to this place called Dreamverse, changing back to normal, as she realized she had been given more than one form. Though the boy was deeply embarrassed to see her nude form, though she covered up quickly as he punched him without hesitation and with much embarrassment. Escaping through a placed called the Great Jungle, she found others had been smuggled there as well; faces she remembered when escorted there With a little practice and timing, she learned to master all of her forms, and was proclaimed a wonder. When asked who he and the White Rabbit were, they introduced themselves as Riley Blake and McTwisp, and they were much like her: from the upper world. When explained about the situation, Alice was shocked to hear about it. Down in the world called Dreamverse, there were three ruling sisters from the youngest to oldest: White, Black, and Red Queens. The White Queen was overthrown and driven into exile into her home kingdom of Mamoreal, the Red and Black Queens fought each other over total control of their vast world. But to do that, they needed an army: an army of metamorphic creatures much like Alice. To build such an army, they had children stolen, whether with families or orphans, brought in and experimented on, as well as animals from above. Sickened by this (as it was a reflection of her arranged marriage), Alice vowed to help Riley and McTwisp to putting the White Queen back on the throne to stop the two sisters, thus forming the rebel forces, The White Rebels. Personality Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wereworld, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like, as the book her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wereworld seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity and fantasies. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be at times bad and troublesome qualities, and landed her in many precarious situations. Still, she's seen as polite, honest, adventurous, well spoken, lovely and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. She is also very adventurous and curious. Though after the experimentation done on her, the abuse and treatment done to her in the Think Tank, it turned her standoffish and driven by hatred. Despite this, Riley and the others manage to draw out her old self. As the story progresses, Alice becomes a mix of this and her old self, as well as opening her heart again, particularly to Riley. Skills/Abilities Powers Were-Rabbit *'Oryctothorpy': Much like the werewolves of folklore, Wonder Alice can transform into a rabbit version of the werewolf. However, she is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her rabbit and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a rabbit. Other effects of her were rabbit form includes: :*'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid rabbit-human bones and muscles make Wonder Alice taller and stronger. Although her wererabbit form is more slimmed and hourglass than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. :*'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a rabbit but to the proportional size of a human. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. :*'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular rabbit. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Lycan virus, and later on with Alaric’s blood, she is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. Hyde Form Although she has a Hyde Form, she doesn't possess a split personality to go along with it. *'Physical Transformation': As a result of the Hyde Virus she stole, Alice Kingsley is able to alter her physical form into a blue skinned white haired version of herself. In this form, Alice's skin turns Smurf blue, and her hair turns while, while her eyes turn yellow. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Much of Alice's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also unlike Riley, Alice retains her full intelligence and personality in her Hyde form. Most of the time, Alice is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control later on. :*'Superhuman Strength': In her Hyde form, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Alice Lidell through intense physical training will be amplified, making her Hyde form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, her calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gamma Wolves, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Once she learns of this transformation, she began to workout with weights and got her strength up to at least class 75, but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. Her strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. :*'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. :*'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Her Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. In addition, she has gained Size-Altering abilities due to the mix of the viruses for unknown reasons. *'Size Reduction': Alice possesses the power to reduce herself to the size of a nickel, approximately one-half inch in height. *'Size Addition': She also possesses the power to increase size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass (presumably from an extradimensional source). This extra mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength and durability. Skills *'Gifted Intellect': In spite of the character's mad world image, she is a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. At the age of 7, she attended UCLA School, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top scholars. She also has attended Harvard. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': She has above-average combat skills from taking self-defense classes, because of how many times she was kidnapped as a child. *'Weapons': Despite her physical abilities, Alice has utilized a variety of weapons and equipment in Dreamverse, but her favorite weapons are the katanna and the rapier. Equipment *'Size and Stretching Uniform and Outfits' *'Utility Pouches' *'Castor Pistol' *'Vorpal Sword' Relationships Alice's Relationships Gallery Wonder Alice, Through a Broken Looking Glass.jpg|Wonder Alice, the Omni-Were through a broken Looking Glass Wonder Alice, Human Form and Attire.jpg|Human Form Alice Kingsley, Earth Attire, anatomy, and Small Form.JPG|Earth Attire, Anatomy, Small Form Wonder Alice, Were-Rabbit and Attire.jpg|Were-Rabbit Form Wonder Alice, Mad Alice and Attire.jpg|Mad Alice form Alice Kinglsey, Think Tank Straightjacket.JPG|Think Tank straight jacket Alice Kingsley, Bikini, Ball Gown, and DV Casual.JPG|Bikini, Ball gown, and DV casual Wonder Alice R 1.jpg|Follow this lil' White Rabbit Mad alice reflection.png|Mad Reflection by Seonidas Alice's size chart ref (SFW).png|Size chart by Izra Alice's Giantess size chart ref (SFW).png|Size chart with Giantess by izra Eyecatchers Dreamverse Alice, Shanti, and Jane by shane emeraldwing.png|Alice, Shanti, and Jane Dreamverse Shrunk Forms (Alice, Shanti, and Jane) by shane emeraldwing.png Dreamverse Eyecatchers - Alice 1.png|Alice 1 (artwork by Izra) Voice Actor Hynden Walch Trivia *She's based off of Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland in 1958. *Her abilities are based on a few abilities and characters of her Wonderland counterpart: The White Rabbit (wererabbit), and Growth and Shrinking (the mushrooms). *She's also based on the Mad Hatter for his Wonderland theme, and on the Marvel villainess, the White Rabbit. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:White Rebels Category:Omni-Weres Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Giant Omni-Weres